<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trickle by batterybags</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129045">Trickle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterybags/pseuds/batterybags'>batterybags</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Abuse, Blood and Injury, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hux is not having a good time, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterybags/pseuds/batterybags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’ll live as long as you’re compliant.” Hux inhaled shakily through his nose and a new wave of anxiety encapsulated the General’s mind, Kylo’s motions telling him enough of what was to come. “Will you comply, General?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trickle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stayed in silence, staring at one another without movement, though the expression on Hux’s face was alarmed. He looked like a caged animal, frozen and panicked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ren,” His voice was stern as ever, but his pale shoulders trembled from where he sat on the mattress, the bedsheets covering the lithe form he would hide beneath his greatcoat. “How did you-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo was not interested in what the General had to say, he rarely ever was. The voice of the man was background noise to him, nonsensical static he could ignore if he tried hard enough.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood at the end of the bed, looking down at Hux who was startled, yet irritation was evident in the furrow of his brows. The General was always so tense.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t appreciate the attitude you displayed before the Supreme Leader, General.” Hux’s face tightened, glaring at Kylo’s mask.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Apologies, Ren.” He hissed. “I wasn’t aware that informing Snoke of your incompetence was off limits.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ren stared at him in silence, though a fire burned in his belly. He was angry. Hux was like a rabid dog when he lashed out defensively, Kylo wished to take him somewhere silent and skin him alive. The silence stretched out to a point where Hux’s anxiety began to prevail once again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you break into my quarters to merely vent about your feelings?” Hux asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ren replied, curtly. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hated Hux’s snark, the bite of his tone, the petulance of his face. Everything about him was utterly desperate. Insults, intimidation, the straight line of his back and his perfect posture - these were things the General used to feel better about himself. It wasn’t working, a simple peek into his brittle mind told Kylo that much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was pathetic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then what is it you want from me that’s so important it requires you to break into my quarters?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unaware of the tension, or at the very least unbothered by Kylo’s presence, the General’s accursed feline companion hopped onto the mattress and made herself comfortable on her master’s lap. Hux placed a protective hand over her orange coat and, seemingly unconsciously, his nimble fingers began to pet her. Ren wanted to fracture every digit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was clear that the man found comfort in the wretched creature’s presence, as Hux’s nervousness began to decrease significantly, the reassurance she provided allowing him to collect himself. Millicent blinked up at Kylo while her tail thumped rhythmically against the covers, the dull thud masking the silence and then began to purr at Hux’s ministrations, closing her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you just going to stand there like an imbecile or did you actually have a reason for coming here?” It was evident that his patience was growing thin, the annoyance in his tone sharp as a knife.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coincidentally, Kylo’s patience was also growing thin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ren paced closer to the pair and Hux threw him a dirty look, as if he was disrupting a sacred moment, like he was invading by merely being present while the General’s defences were dropped in favour of entertaining a cat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo was well aware of the General’s attachment to the furry beast.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Using the Force, he tossed the creature aside and let her hit the steel wall of Hux’s quarters. Her heartbeat was rapid, but she was alive, so with an outstretched hand Ren put her to sleep. If he wanted this to work right, for Hux to blame himself rather than Ren for his sudden amnesiac episodes, Millicent could not die under unnatural circumstances whilst the General was being played with.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux looked like he was about to faint, vomit, and cry, all at once.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sight was alluring.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I find myself growing tired of your character, General.” Hux’s trembling hands were barely managing the task of holding up the covers shielding his body with his turbulent shaking. Kylo gripped Hux’s forearm, engulfing the skinny limb with a remorseless grip, causing the General to drop the blanket. His scrawny chest was heaving, his violent breaths coming out erratically as he teared over Millicent’s broken form on the floor. Ren tightened his hold and Hux winced, ripping his gaze away from Millicent to fearfully regard Ren. The General’s cheeks were wet with silent tears and Ren’s cock twitched, the image exciting him. “I believe some adjustments need to be made.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s not- You didn’t-“ Hux quivered, bottom lip trembling. “Is- Oh, kark- Is she alive?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was sobbing now, his free hand holding his head as he wept. Ren felt like, somehow, he was getting more than he bargained for. Loosening his grip on the ginger’s wrist, which immediately joined the other hand muffling his cries, Ren tangled his fist in the messy fringe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux followed the hand, as though he was accustomed to someone yanking his hair, the physical drag of Kylo’s pull on the locks causing no disruption to his weeping. He looked up at Kylo with blotchy cheeks and wet eyes, his mouth parted as a desperate, broken whine escaped him. The despair Hux was feeling would have overwhelmed Ren is he wasn’t already expecting such weakness from the man.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is she dead, Ren?” Hux’s hands fell flat on the covers, over his lap, and his shoulder’s drooped as his thin body shook. The only thing holding the General up at this point was Kylo’s relentless grip on his hair, for had he let go, Ren was certain the ginger man would curl into a fetal position like a child.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was going to be easier than he had expected.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maintaining his hold on Hux’s disheveled locks, Ren gripped his jaw, digging his gloved thumb into the pale skin. Hux barely winced, gazing up at Kylo and desperately awaiting an answer. Kylo moved his thumb and rubbed it over the General’s plump lips, those he used to bark out orders when they were clearly better suited for sucking cock. He slid the digit in, past Hux’s parted lips, and began to slide it against his tongue. In and out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux sobbed, fresh tears painting his reddened cheeks as he addressed Ren with pleading eyes, panicking over Millicent’s condition.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’ll live as long as you’re compliant.” Hux inhaled shakily through his nose and a new wave of anxiety encapsulated the General’s mind, Kylo’s motions telling him enough of what was to come. “Will you comply, General?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those green eyes blinked up at Ren, fluttering as they tried to dismiss the ceaseless tears that intruded on his vision, which continued to flow. Hux’s lips closed around his thumb and he began to swallow it down, staring up at the mask he endlessly ridiculed. The image was frighteningly arousing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux pulled his plump lips off with a pop. They were enticingly wet with saliva and glistening, distracting Kylo. He wanted to fuck his length into Hux’s mouth, for those pink lips to be wrapped around his cock as the General gagged on it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll comply-“ Hux babbled. “I- Ren, I need her to-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo silenced the ginger by pushing the covers aside entirely, exposing the General’s naked body along with the fact that he slept in the nude. Hux shivered under Ren’s scrutiny. They were the same height, but Hux managed to look tiny. His stomach was flat and his ribs were slightly protruding, emphasising the General’s thin build. His waist was absurdly small and Ren wished to wrap his massive hands around it and squeeze. He wanted to crush the General, to bend him in half as he pounded remorselessly into his tight ass.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His cock felt unbearably hard. Kylo chose to move things along. Millicent’s internal bleeding would result in death if he took his sweet time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave Hux’s blotchy face a sharp slap, causing the ginger man to whine weakly, and then began to work on his belt. Kylo’s cock was larger than average size, everything about him was bigger than Hux, Ren was convinced that he could effortlessly toss Hux against the wall and break him as he did to Millicent. He pulled out his hot member and guided it to Hux’s mouth, tugging the redhead closer to his crotch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo rested his cockhead against the pretty lips, merely enjoying the plush feeling of Hux’s mouth, then spoke firmly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Open your mouth,” Hux parted his lips, presenting his throat which was contracting beautifully under all of his stress. “Go ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, Hux began to take his cock, stretching his mouth around the length and swallowing him down as best as he could. The man was evidently struggling. The drool coating Kylo’s cock was wetting Hux’s mouth as he tried to lower himself further onto the large member, but faced difficulty. His mouth was warm, the tongue brushing the underside of Ren’s aroused cock almost bringing him the same amount of delicious pleasure that watching Hux debase himself did. The General looked lovely as he unwillingly violated himself on Ren’s cock, choking on it and gagging, continuously trying to sate Kylo’s wants.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux sucked his cock and bobbed his head up and down the length, using a free hand to pleasure the inches of Ren’s cock that he was unable to swallow, jerking him off as he put his mouth to work. The General was distraught, his crying face and shaking shoulders visually exploited his lack of true enthusiasm, but with a venture into his thoughts Kylo could practically taste his distress. Tightening his gloved hand in Hux’s hair, Kylo thrusted into his mouth and forced Hux’s lips to open wider around the appendage.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux’s throat constricted and the ginger man keened, the hand he was using to masturbate Kylo dropping to his pale thigh, gripping the skin in what looked to be an attempt to ground himself. Kylo began to fuck Hux’s pretty mouth, shoving his length in further with every violent thrust, feeling his climax approaching as Hux looked up at him - at his mask - with teary eyes. Kylo let out a moan beneath his mask as he noted how well being broken suited the General. He was gorgeous with a cock silencing his snark, suffocating him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux’s artificial lights were already off when Kylo had entered, signifying the man’s intent to rest during night-cycle, but the room wasn’t entirely dark. The large transparisteel window aligning Hux’s wall welcomed a pale radiance from the endless luminous stars outside, blanketing the room with a soft glow. Kylo noted the sudden lines of vivid red that began to trickle out of Hux’s thigh, the contrast of saturated blood on his skin impossible to miss. He had dug his fingernails so deep into the thigh he was abusing in an attempt to calm himself that it broke the skin. The General did not seem to notice, continuing to tear the skin as he cried around Kylo’s cock, letting the larger man fuck his mouth vehemently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, blood painted Hux’s other thigh and both of his legs had matching red lines of iron decorating the pale skin. The man was used to pain, to being hurt, to hurting himself and Kylo knew he had obtained new intel to exploit. He could feel his arousal peak, his climax burning within him and Kylo’s cock throbbed as he bottomed out inside the General’s mouth, shoving the crying man onto his entire length and coming down his throat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux made a high pitched sound, caught off guard by the intrusion of semen spilling inside the tight walls of his constricting throat, and choked on Kylo’s cock. His face was red, the blush he developed from crying spreading to his neck as he tried to inhale through his nostrils, but couldn’t quite manage. Hux was panicking. His shoulders shook and his chest heaved erratically while he attempted to stabilise his breathing, but failed. Two bloodied hands rested on Kylo’s thighs, gripping the black fabric of his tunic and trying to push him away, begging Kylo to let him breathe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, Kylo kept his cock inside, allowed himself to bask in the afterglow of coming as Hux’s weak hands lost their strength and fell to the mattress. Hux let out a muffled wail from the back of his throat, unable to make a proper sound with Kylo’s cock occupying it, and the narrow walls vibrated around his cock. Kylo pulled Hux off of his length with a painful grip and held his head up with a gloved fist tugging on his hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux inhaled and then began to cough, his body convulsing as air finally entered his lungs. He let his grip on the ginger hair drop and Hux bent over his legs, spattering onto the covers which he clenched to with tight fists. The raw sound that escaped the General’s abused throat when he began to retch was loud and revolting, sobs escaping him with every dry-heave sans the vomit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amused by the display, Kylo casually observed the General’s emotional breakdown as he tucked his cock back to its confines and adjusted his belt. Hux was shaking, crouched into himself, and his elegant, long spine was prominent. The General’s unhealthy weight had never truly concerned Kylo before, it wasn’t going to start concerning him now, but there was something captivating about Hux’s self-sabotaging habits.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux was very organised, his appearance prim and pristine at all times, his hair styled in an orderly fashion and the uniform he drowned in always ironed without any folds. That seemed to be where the General’s regards for his appearance ended, unless the lack of nutrition was Hux’s personally twisted way of making himself feel comfortable in his own skin. The vertebrae presented themselves in an awfully vulnerable manner and Kylo ran a finger down Hux’s spine, feeling the hills of his back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How come you’re so thin?” Hux shivered and made no move to stare at Kylo’s mask, letting his tears fall to the mattress with his head hung low. The General did not reply, his throat was burning and his head was pounding. He stiffened when Kylo rested his hand right by his temples, awaiting for the Force to invade his privacy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ren felt through his subconscious and found what he anticipated; insecurity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo hummed beneath his mask and removed his hands, letting them rest by his sides. He paced towards Millicent and picked her from the scuff of her neck, dangling her from his fingers and then tossing her onto the bed with an impassive roughness. Hux reached out to take her, to hold her close to him, to feel her soft fur and weep, but Kylo put him to sleep before he managed to reach the cat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux fell sideways, eyelids closed and muscles relaxed, his fringe gracefully framing his face in an image that no one on the Finalizer had the privilege of seeing. It was as though the General was posed for a painting, his long body stretched out on the bed, showing no discomfort towards the scratches on his thighs and blood trickling to the covers. Those would need to be healed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo unclasped his mask, the sound of the helmet being removed was excruciatingly loud in the silence, and he placed it on Hux’s nightstand. He let the cool air of Hux’s conditioned quarters hit his face and sighed. If he had known the General was going to hurt himself physically during this session, Kylo would have come with bacta gel. He comm’d for a medical droid to be sent to Hux’s quarters and while he waited, he wiped Hux’s legs with a wet towel. The man had scratched deep, even with bacta gel the scratches would take a while to fade, but with close scrutinisation Kylo noticed other lines from prior scratches painting the General’s legs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux would not pay close attention to a fresh set of lines, he hadn’t even flinched when he tore the skin, Kylo was certain. When the droid arrived, Kylo had cleaned the ginger’s thighs of red and overlooked as the machine lathered bacta gel onto Hux’s wounds. Millicent was another story. For her to heal she would need to be in a bacta tank for at least a day, the droid informed him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He needed to be more mindful of his anger.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo gave the droid permission to place her in a bacta tank, so long as the incident remained undocumented along with Hux’s treatment. If the General searched for Millicent and found her in medbay without memory of what happened it would surely upset him, would begin flourishing the seed of paranoia that Kylo was planting within him. The droid left Hux’s quarters and made it’s way through the empty, isolated corridor that the General’s room was obscured within, far away from the bridge and further away from Kylo’s quarters, which resided in the opposite end of the Finalizer. It was unlikely that anyone would be wandering through the Finalizer at the hours of night-cycle, so Kylo wasn’t worried about curious stormtroopers asking the medical droid questions concerning Millicent’s condition.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if they did ask, the droid was not permitted to answer their futile questions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux’s legs were pink where he scratched them and a thick layer of bacta, that his skin would absorb by the time he awoke, was making them glisten in the starlight the large window of his quarters poured in. His mouth was slightly parted and his chest raised with each slow breath, his flat stomach tightening with every exhale. Kylo eyed his thin build and wondered how deep Hux’s insecurity went, how much deeper it could go. He placed a gloved hand on the General’s forehead, pressed his fingers on the familiar temples, and erased his memory.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">General Hux had disrespected Ren during their meeting with the Supreme Leader, returned to his quarters, and fell asleep. If his thighs ached it was due to his subconscious habit of picking at them and if his throat burned it was possible he had picked up the flu from a stormtrooper returning to the ship from an on-planet mission, nothing else. Millicent’s disappearance was Hux’s mind’s decision to make up, to assume, to worry. Kylo would refrain from using her as ammunition in the future, already annoyed that her injury caused more trouble than what was worth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laid Hux flat on his back with his head resting against his feathery pillow and covered him with the thick blankets, concealing his body. The man would wake up in a few hours, when his alarm would ring loudly to signal the beginning of his shift, without knowledge of what occurred. Kylo grabbed his helmet and placed it over his head, obscuring his young face, and left.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Force was with him and he would take advantage of it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear I genuinely love Armitage, he’s just a very sweet character to torture</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>